


Out of Time

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should've known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

He threw the TARDIS into the vortex, not caring where he was going, so long as it was _away_ from the disaster that had been visiting Rose's mother. Had Rose been there with him she'd hold his hand as the guilt for all the people he couldn't save washed over him, but now she was one of them. She wasn't dead, thank every god he didn't believe in, but trapped forever in a world, in a universe, that wasn't hers wasn't much better.

 

Wasn't much better for him, he corrected himself. Rose could enjoy her family now, both of her parents and maybe someday a sibling or husband and kids of her own, plus exploring all the differences of that Earth. She had her fantastic life ahead of her. In these final hours of his ninth self he'd been fine with that idea, he was assuming he was going to die and why should she mourn him the rest of her small existence? This was different. The curse of the Time Lords, his curse. No one he loved stayed. He was a fool for thinking Rose could be any different.


End file.
